


Afrontar el cambio

by secret_look



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki is not dead, M/M, Mpreg, No Incest, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_look/pseuds/secret_look
Summary: Tras la destrucción de Asgard y su victoria sobre Thanos, Thor y Loki se quedan a vivir en Midgard, la Tierra, en su recién fundado Nuevo Asgard. Parece que todo estará bien, por un tiempo lo está, Loki es muy feliz y tranquilo y todo el pueblo le quiere, además de que sus poderes son beneficiosos para mantener el fiordo. Pero no duró demasiado. Un día Loki desaparecerá y lo siguiente que sabrá Thor es que los Vengadores le reclaman. Por Odín, ¿qué habrá hecho ese mequetrefe ahora?
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 16
Collections: MARVEL (MCU)





	Afrontar el cambio

Vencer a Thanos no había sido fácil, salvar a Tony tampoco, recuperar a Natasha fue casi imposible, pero al final todo volvió a la normalidad, bueno, casi todo. Tras la amenaza de perder a su "hermano" de nuevo, esta vez de una forma más realista, y luego recuperarlo de la forma más milagrosa posible, Thor no fue capaz de retener sus sentimientos nada fraternales hacia Loki. Confesó lo que era para él una vergüenza y suplicó al pelinegro que no volviera a dejarle o fingir su muerte, no podría soportarlo, el jottun solamente fue capaz de responderle con un beso cuya sensación el rubio nunca olvidará. Es por esa razón que Loki y él comparten una casa en Nuevo Asgard, una cabaña enorme construida tratando de imitar sus decoraciones, lo cual iba muy bien porque se confundía con las construcciones vikingas de la zona y se entregaba en el fiordo. El pueblo los llaman "Rey" y "Majestad", aunque no están oficialmente enlazados, y el pelinegro es muy amado por ellos. Realmente Loki dio un cambio tras la batalla, con el amor de sus padres adoptivos reforzado, el apoyo de los Vengadores y la admiración del pueblo, era ahora alguien afable y tranquilo, que le gustaba estar entre todos, mancharse de tierra cultivando, contando las historias de su pueblo a los niños, Thor volvió a ver a Loki de su infancia y su adolescencia, el que sabía que siempre había sido; aunque el pelinegro no había perdido su toque fanfarrón, reservado, enrevesado y engañoso, el rubio lo agradecía porque también amaba ese lado, pero prefería que lo usara para ganarle a las cartas o en la cama que para derrocar reinos.

Aquella mañana Thor despertó con el suave sol del norte en su cara, Loki no había corrido las cortinas, la ventana estaba abierta, el rubio se levantó dejando que la sábana cayera mostrando su desnudo cuerpo, le daba igual, nadie pasaba nunca del salón, fue al baño y se aseó antes de ponerse unos pantalones vaqueros y un ligero jersey, salió del dormitorio aún descalzo.

-¿Amor? ¡Ey, Loki! ¿Dónde estás?

Pero no hubo respuesta, Thor fue a llamarle otra vez cuando el teléfono sonó, fue hasta él viendo el nombre de Tony, cogió la llamada.

-Ey, Stark, ¿qué tal todo por esa torre de metal tuya?

-Todo muy bien, Thor, gracias...

-¿Y Steve? ¿Está el capitán bien? Espero que seas un buen esposo y no le des trabajo

-Sí, Thor, soy muy buen esposo, está muy contento...

-¿Y tu hijo? ¿Cómo está el niño araña? ¿Y la niña? ¿Morgan?

-Genial, rubiales, todo el mundo está muy bien, la familia Rogers-Stark está de lujo... ahora...

-¿Y...

-¡Thor, cállate! -le gritó -No dejas de interrumpirme, Dios... Tengo algo que decirte y no te callas

El rubio cerró la boca y se sentó en el sofá al lado del teléfono.

-El mapa geotérmico demuestra una subida del frío en tu zona, ¿has notado algo?

-No, Loki es tan frío que ya me acostumbré a ello

-Pues el glaciar está creciendo, y aunque a mí no me parece mal, por eso del calentamiento global, no vendría mal saber a qué se debe, así que ¿podrías pasarme con Loki?

-En realidad...

-Encuéntrale -ordenó Stark antes de colgar sin más

Thor dejó el teléfono en la mesa y volvió al dormitorio para buscar sus zapatillas y a Rompetormentas, saliendo a toda prisa sin saludar a nadie salvo por un leve movimiento de cejas, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejado alzó el martillo y salió volando. No sabía en dónde buscar pero si el frío de los fiordos estaban aumentando era de esperar que Loki anduviera por el hielo o el mar, al fin y al cabo debía ser él quién los estuviera alterando, así que sobrevoló toda la zona hasta que vio un remolino de nieve con extraños reflejos verdes, bajó con un fuerte crujido en la capa de hielo. El fenómeno salía de una cueva de hielo, Thor se acercó lentamente cubriéndose el rostro con sus brazos para tratar de protegerse, el viento era fuerte y no conseguía ver nada.

-¡¿LOKI?! -llamó tan fuerte como pudo -¡¿Cariño, estás ahí?!

No hubo respuesta pero aún así Thor siguió tratando de entrar hasta que al fin la tempestad dejó de empujarle, la cueva era algo pequeña y el hielo despedía reflejos verdes, hacía un frío abrasador, de hecho, su piel comenzó a ponerse roja, pero no dijo nada. Caminó hasta que dio con el final y allí, acurrucado, estaba Loki con su cuerpo desnudo y azul, el cabello negro más largo y unos pequeños cuernos en su frente, estaba en posición fetal y con los ojos cerrados. Thor se agachó y tocó su pierna desnuda levemente, el jottun despertó de golpe apuntando a su cuello con una daga de hielo, hasta que vio que era él y esta desapareció.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó en un murmullo

-Esta mañana no estabas y luego Tony llamo -dijo sentándose a su lado, Loki se alejó de él pero permaneció mirándole -Estás cambiando la temperatura de Midgard, cariño

-Mejor, es demasiado calurosa... la casa es demasiado calurosa... tú eres demasiado caluroso

Thor había ignorado la molestia que le había provocado ver a su pareja alejarse, aunque no lo manifestó, y la nueva noticia le calmaba, simplemente era porque le daba mucho calor.

-Tal vez, Loki, pero nunca antes te había molestado

El pelinegro apoyó su frente en sus rodillas dobladas contra su pecho.

-Lo sé

El rubio quería tocarle pero lo evitó por no darle calor.

-¿Qué te pasa, mi amor? ¿Estás bien?

Loki negó con cara de molestia.

-Tengo demasiado calor y el estómago me molesta.. bueno, no es el estómago, no es que tenga acidez o cosa así, pero algo en mi vientre me molesta

-¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a Banner?

-No, sé perfectamente lo que es

Thor se movió un poco para tratar de ver su rostro sin pegarse a él para no sofocarle, Loki evitó su mirada un momento pero luego unió sus ojos rojos, sus mejillas estaban de un azul algo más intenso, así que esta "sonrojado". No dijo nada, solamente separó sus piernas apartando el rostro, dejando ver al rubio que estaba duro y, cuando sacó un poco su cadera, que su entrada estaba palpitante y algo húmeda. Thor jamás había visto a Loki lubricar.

-Los jottuns somos hermafroditas, tenemos ambos órganos reproductores aunque visualmente se prime uno -habló lentamente y muy bajo -Nunca me había pasado, tal vez porque nunca... había estado emparejado... pero parece que lo que sea que está ahí dentro que me hace en parte "hembra", ha detectado que estoy con una pareja estable y viable, y que esta pareja es macho, así que ha entrado en acción

El rubio se debatía entre morirse de la vergüenza como Loki y reírse por montar tanto drama por eso, optó por ninguna de las dos y tratar de ser serio y comprensivo.

-Así que... básicamente estás... ovulando o en celo o algo así

-Algo así

-Y eso te obliga a estar en tu forma jottun, así que hace mucho calor para ti y buscas lo más parecido a tu entorno, ¿no?

Loki sonrió ladino algo divertido.

-Muy bien, cariño, veo que lo has pillado

Thor rodó los ojos con una sonrisa, se inclinó levemente para tocar el rostro del pelinegro, su pulgar acarició la fría piel.

-Lo comprendo, Loki, pero tienes que parar la tormenta, ¿sí? Lo siento, cariño, no puede haber ese cambio de temperatura tan brusco, aunque al planeta le venga bien, pero no de golpe

-Lo siento -musitó cerrando sus ojos, la tormenta paró -Es que hace... demasiado calor

-Tony y Banner arreglarán algo para ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Loki asintió levemente y miró a Thor a los ojos con una suave sonrisa, el rubio le devolvió el gesto y se acercó más a él abrazándolo y besándole, aunque se apartó cuando el pelinegro aferró sus antebrazos con manos sudoroas.

-Perdón -rió suavemente

Pero el jottun negó y tiró de su brazo uniendo sus labios de nuevo, el beso era suave y delicado, como todo en Loki, pero prometía mucho más. El pelinegro se abrazó a él fuertemente y subió a su regazo sentándose sobre sus piernas y envolviendo su cintura con las suyas, Thor acarició su espalda baja y sus muslos, Loki mordió levemente su labio inferior y eso hizo que de sus dedos escaparan pequeños rayos que dañaron la azulada piel de su amante, pero el hechicero simplemente jadeo.

-Hazlo otra vez

-¿No te daba demasiado calor?

Loki asintió pero igualmente volvió a besarle pegando sus cuerpos de nuevo, movió ligeramente sus caderas y supo que debía estar manchando un poco los pantalones de Thor pero le daba igual, el rubio aferró su cadera y supo que a él también le importaba una mierda. Siguieron besándose, cada vez con más urgencia, a cada momento con más lengua y dientes, a cada segundo aferrándose con más desesperación. Loki finalmente coló su fría mano entre sus cuerpos para abrir el botón de sus vaqueros, Thor sujetó su muñeca.

-¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir... cuando se está así ¿no es como 100% seguro o casi?

El pelinegro suspiró y pegó sus frentes.

-Yo... sí estoy seguro, ¿tú no?

-Sí -sonrió besándole y musitando entre besos -Sí, estoy seguro, me encantaría

Loki correspondía todos los besos sonriente y riendo dulcemente, sus acariciando el corto cabello de su marido, pues había decidido dejarlo así y él tenía que admitir que le gustaba, aunque cortado de forma uniforme y no cómo ese viejo loco se lo hizo cuando el Ragnarok. Sus manos volvieron a la tarea y abrieron el pantalón vaquero de Thor, corriendo la cremallera y accediendo a su interior, Loki rió.

-No llevas ropa interior

-Me vestí para andar por casa y luego Tony me mando corriendo, no veas que gritos

Volvió a reír.

-¿Así que para andar por casa vas sin ropa interior? -preguntó con ese tono malévolo suyo mientras aferraba el miembro semierecto de Thor

-Es que el rey consorte es muy demandante

Loki arrastró su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

-Yo no soy tu rey consorte

-Eso lo arreglaremos -musitó contra su boca -Y esta vez no quiero excusas por tu parte... además, quieras o no, serás el Rey ¿Madre?

Loki rió con él antes de besarse y comenzar a mover su mano, Thor marcó su cadera con fuerza dejando marcas moradas y las pequeñas chispas de sus dedos quemaban su piel pero Loki solamente jadeaba y seguía besándole, el rubio bajó su otra mano amasando su trasero con rudeza, como ambos le gustaba, dando pequeños azotes de vez en cuando.

-Siempre tuviste un punto masoquista

-Lo dices cómo si a ti no te gustase

Thor rió relamiéndose mientras sus ojos miraban el trasero del pelinegro por encima de su hombro, por supuesto que le gustaba, había algo glorioso y excitante en tener a Loki hecho un desastre completamente a su merced, con un poco de resistencia pero, al menos por una vez, obedeciendo lo que se le dice, sin trucos ni mentiras, su mente demasiado sumida en el placer como para pensar en eso. Siguieron besándose, la mano libre de Loki aferrando su mandíbula con deseo, su otra mano moviéndose con deliberación, sus caderas sin parar de mecerse por puro reflejo, suspirando y jadeando en los labios de Thor cada vez que este le arañaba o azotaba. No dijo nada, pero cuando el rubio tiró de su ropa lo supo, Loki chasqueó sus dedos y Thor se encontró tan desnudo como él, era curioso el hecho de que no tenía frío ninguno. El asgardiano inclinó a su pareja lentamente hasta que este se encontró tumbado sobre el helado suelo de la cueva, aplastando su delgado cuerpo bajo su peso, el pelinegro solamente suspiró ante la agobiante sensación, sus piernas aferrando más fuertemente la cadera del rubio, pero este deshizo el agarre con un tirón nada delicado, deslizándose por el cuerpo del jottun, besando su piel azul, marcándola con chupetones y mordiscos, viendo como esta cambiaba a un suave lila o intenso violeta dependiendo de la fuerza que aplicase, pero Loki solamente aferra su pelo y arqueaba su cuerpo buscando más su boca. Thor bajó por su estómago, colando la lengua en su ombligo, su boca comenzando a marcar las ingles y caderas del pelinegro.

-Thor... -dijo en un tono suave que casi sonaba a un ronroneo 

El rubio sonrió mordiendo su ingle una vez más, pero fue misericordioso y lamió el irritado miembro del pelinegro, el cual a saber cuanto tiempo llevaba así, aunque por el agudo grito que Loki pronunció casi podía adivinar que mucho. El jottun rápidamente agarró su cabello y alzó su cadera, Thor la empujó al suelo con fuerza.

-No seas malo, mi amor, ya sabes que no consigues nada cuando te pones exigente

-Por favor

-Eso está mejor

Dio otra pequeña lamida desde la base hasta la punta, se entretuvo un momento en esta, lamiendo con su lengua plana y la punta por el hoyuelo, el pelinegro se contorsionaba como si su espalda se fuese a partir. Entonces lo metió a su boca acariciándolo con sus labios, yendo milímetro a milímetro, muy suavemente, disfrutando del sabor en su lengua y de los sonidos del jottun. Llegó al final y Loki gritó, sus piernas se doblaron fuertemente, no tardó en agarrar la cabeza del rubio con sus manos, presionándolo contra su pene, impidiéndole moverse, y comenzó a mover sus caderas hundiéndose y saliendo de su boca, sonreía prepotente y extasiado, Thor no hizo ni dijo nada, le dejó hacer con su boca lo que quiso. El jottun movía su cadera penetrando la boca del rubio a su ritmo y gusto, a veces tiraba de su corto cabello y arañaba su nuca con sus uñas, podía escucharle ahogarse de vez en cuando pero aún así Thor no hizo nada por impedirlo o que ralentizara el ritmo. Loki se arqueó fuertemente con un grito que resonó en la cueva y se corrió en la garganta del rubio.

-Ahh~ Llevaba toda la mañana... fatal, me dolía ya... mmm~ gracias, Thor

El asgardiano apartó su rostro lentamente, quedaba un poco en la ingle del pelinegro, alzó su mano y sostuvo a este por el cuello atraiéndolo hacia él, compartieron un beso en el que el rubio compartió todo lo que pudo con la boca del jottun mientras su mano apretaba fuerte.

-Espero que estés contento y haya merecido la pena -gruñó algo molesto

Thor odiaba cuando hacia eso, agarrar su cabeza y forzar su boca sin ningún aviso o permiso, menos aún si acababa de decirle que fuera bueno. Loki le miró con ojos amplios y, aunque trató de ocultarlo con una expresión de miedo, llenos de vibrante peligro. El asgardiano lo empujó contra el hielo con rudeza y le dio la vuelta sin previo aviso, el pelinegro solamente jadeó por la sorpresa, pero rápidamente sonrió moviendo sus caderas, Thor las tomó y lo alzó dejando su parte frontal contra el hielo, su mano presionando su cabeza para que no se alzara, la otra juntando sus piernas y siendo él quien separase las suyas.

-Me da igual que así se te cansen las piernas -dijo antes de que Loki abriera la boca -Es tu castigo... y ni se te ocurra bajar las caderas

Acarició con su pulgar la entrada del jottun, húmeda y palpitante como nunca antes lo había visto, perfilándola y estirándola un poco, separando sus nalgas con sus manos, le dio un azote, Loki alzó un poco más su cadera.

-Pequeño sucio, exigente y mimado

Loki movió un poco su trasero con un quejido infantil, Thor sonrió acariciando sus nalgas, se inclinó un poco y besó su espalda.

-De acuerdo... consentido

Thor metió su dedo índice sin dificultad alguna, por lo que inmediatamente insertó uno más, Loki suspiró agradecido por notar algo al fin en esa zona que no fuese sus propios dedos, pero no era suficiente.

-Thor... -volvió a decir en un quejido berrinchudo

El rubio insertó un tercero, el jottun sonrió empezando a mover sus caderas contra los dedos del asgardiano, quién se entretuvo un momento en el espectáculo, su otra mano tomando su miembro y acariciándolo con cuidado.

-Por favor, amor, mételo~ hummm

Thor rió suavemente antes de curvar sus dedos y sacarlos así.

-Siempre tan demandante, como si estuvieras en posición de serlo, Loki

-Por supuesto que lo estoy

El asgardiano río ronco antes de tomar su cuello fuertemente por detrás y empujar su miembro de forma fuerte y poco cuidadosa. Loki soltó un grito agudo pero para nada molesto, de hecho, movió sus caderas al instante y arañó el suelo de hielo. Thor comenzó a mover sus caderas tortuosamente lento, decidiendo cambiar de estrategia, observando como la entrada del pelinegro se movía con él, tratando de que no le abandonara.

-Si pudieras verte... -gruñó empujando más fuerte -es tan hermoso verla tratando de retenerme como si perteneciera ahí

-Es que lo haces... perteneces dentro de mí

La respuesta envió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo de Thor que se mostró como rayos en sus dedos, Loki gimió ante la quemazón y trató de mover sus caderas al mismo compás que el rubio, aunque le era bastante difícil con sus piernas atrapadas entre las del asgardiano. Thor se movía profundo, llenando al pelinegro y tocando su próstata, pero el ritmo de su cadera era tan lento que al jottun le desesperaba sentirlo tan cerca pero no lo suficiente, lo que generó pequeñas lágrimas de frustración en sus ojos. 

-Thor... Thor... por favor -suplicó tratando de mover sus caderas -Por favor, cariño

El rubio aferró con más fuerza su cuello y comenzó a mover sus caderas en golpes secos, rápidos y fuertes, pero con demasiado tiempo aún entre ellos. De todos modos el pelinegro suspiró algo aliviado, gimiendo alto, moviendo sus caderas tanto como podía, sus manos estirándose hacia atrás para aferrarse a los muslos de Thor, tratando de sentirlo más cerca, más dentro.

-¿Estamos ansiosos? ¿Eh? -preguntó con voz ronca, Loki asintió -¿Vas a dejar de congelar más los fiordos, cariño?

-Sí, sí, haré lo que tú quieras, sólo... sólo... por favor

Thor sonrió moviendo su mano para agarrar el cabello de Loki, alzándolo un poco, sus caderas comenzando a moverse más rápido, su otra mano aferrando su pecho.

-Así me gusta, amor, ¿tanto te cuesta ser bueno? ¿mmhh? ¿en vez de un sucio impertinente?

El azote que el rubio le dio resonó en toda la cueva, Loki lo acompañó con un grito, pero por su sonrisa sabía que no era de dolor. Su pelvis chocaba contra las nalgas del jottun haciendo un sonido fuerte y obsceno, la humedad que el pelinegro generaba hacía un chapoteo que sonaba sucio pero excitante, si Thor no estuviera sosteniendo a Loki por el cabello, este se hubiera caído de nuevo sobre su pecho. El rubio tiró más fuerte de él haciendo que se incorporara, su espalda tocando el pecho del asgardiano, su mano soltó su pelo para envolver su garganta, la otra jugando con sus azulados pezones.

-Me encanta cuando estás así, en tu forma jottun, es tan exótico

Loki gimió más fuerte ante comentario, sus manos envolvieron la cintura de Thor, estirándose para agarrar su trasero, amasarlo y arañarlo. Se sentía al límite, todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo por el contacto con el rubio, por sus movimientos, por ese constante abuso de su próstata. Sus ojos resplandecían por la humedad en ellos y las marcas en su piel parecían más oscuras que antes, su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas moradas y arañazos, Thor siempre era un bruto pero eso le encantaba.

-Estoy... tan... agh~ tan cerca

Thor bajó su mano para tomar su pene y comenzar a masturbarlo mientras sus caderas se movían lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía, Loki le arañó con fuerza mientras gritaba casi desgarrándose la garganta y se corría en la mano del rubio de forma abundante, sus caderas sacudiéndose en espasmos y su interior apretando al asgardiano dentro de él. El rubio siguió masturbando su pene para alargar su orgasmo, aquella hipersensibilidad hizo que el pelinegro se apretara más y ante tanto Thor ya no pudo resistirlo, hundiéndose en él con una fuerte estocada que hizo caer a ambos sobre el congelado suelo, el rubio alzando las caderas de Loki, corriéndose en su interior.

-Sí, aww, sí -gemía Loki -Lléname, ah~ Thor

-Eres un maldito boca sucia -rió mordiendo su hombro -Y me encanta... te amo

-Yo también te amo -suspiró en una sonrisa -Mi rey

El asgardiano gruñó moviendo sus caderas levemente para tratar de alargar aquello al máximo, luego salió lentamente, alzando e inclinando las caderas del jottun aún más para que nada pudiera salir, lo poco que escapó lo empujó de nuevo a su interior con los dedos, Loki gimió un débil quejido ante ello. Estuvieron un tiempo en la cueva, hasta que sus respiraciones volvieron y el pelinegro dejó de sentir aquel calor abrasador, se volvieron a vestir y salieron de allí, Thor los llevó directamente a la Torre Vengadores, donde Tony y Bruce comenzaron a trabajar inmediatamente en un sistema de refrigeración que instalaron rápidamente en su cabaña. Loki estuvo en su estado jottun, sin poder cambiar a su aspecto humano, durante mucho tiempo.

-Esto es muy raro, amor -comentó Thor preocupado -Se supone que ya ha pasado el período, ¿no? Eran unos días... y llevas así semanas, además, ya o no quieres comer nada o devoras absolutamente todo, vomitas demasiado, estás muy cansado y...

Thor calló al escucharse a sí mismo, Loki le miraba con ojos grandes e impactados, rápidamente tocó su estómago y salió corriendo a su dormitorio, donde había guardado unas pruebas que Tony le había dado por si acaso. Se encerró en el baño y salió a la media hora con aquel palito en alto marcando dos líneas rojas.

-Thor...

-Por favor -musitó

-Estoy embarazado


End file.
